


Home Cooked

by gemlins



Series: Polaris [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dubious diet choices, F/M, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, It is not as dramatic as the summary sounds don't be fooled, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Relationship, Snark, bad Latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemlins/pseuds/gemlins
Summary: With Aaravos, everything has a price.  Are you willing to pay this one?





	Home Cooked

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to this fandom, so please forgive any butchering of the lore / the pretty starry elf-mans character xx

“So you can taste this...through me?” You looked suspiciously at the dish in front of you. He swore it was a sort of ancient elven delicacy, but given his reputation, and the dubious off-color steam coming off of it, you couldn't be sure if this was another one of his tricks.

“Yes, Y/N.” His sigh was almost imperceptible, if not for the critter currently clinging into the shell of your ear. “As I've said. That creature currently attached to your stubby little human ear does more than allow me a voice to your realm. I can also experience your senses. Feel what you feel, see what you see. Taste what you taste. Now. If you please.” He nodded towards the brown, tar like substance in front of you.

You blinked then steeled yourself, taking spoon in hand. If this is what it took to get the answers you sought, so be it.

Halfway to your mouth you dropped the spoon, gagging.

“Oh Gods Aaravos it smells awful! Are you absolutely sure this is what you want? I mean absolutely sure. There is literally nothing else? I could ask the kitchens to make some fresh jelly tarts or...or roast! How about-”

“Y/N.” His baritone effectively cut off your desperate rant. “This is what I want. If you don't wish to proceed…”

“No, no! I didn't say that!” Alarm flared through your system at the idea of being denied your truths. “I just...is this even safe for me to eat?”

“If you've prepared it as asked, then...probably.”

Damn that smirk. You held his stare with your own glare for a beat before sighing in resignation.

“Alright, alright. I'll eat your damn...what's the name again?”

“ _Boletus Pulmenti_.”

“Right, I'll eat your Bowl..tus pulmentea... and you'll answer my question?”

He dipped his head in affirmation. Despite your hesitation, you knew he'd keep his word. He had surprised you with his steadfast honesty. Since startling you from your investigations of Virens' creepy secret dungeon, Aaravos has been a puzzle you intended to solve. He was sly and manipulative, proudly so, but not once had he outright lied to you. Because of this, perhaps naively, a tentative trust had formed. 

Picking up the spoon again you steeled your nerves and held your breath. Quickly, you spooned some of the muck into your mouth, swallowing rapidly in hopes of minimizing exposure to your poor taste buds.

You hummed in surprise.

“This actually...isn't that bad. I mean it's weird and the texture is like a soggy glow toads butt but overall it's not awful. Does it taste the same to you?”

Silence was your only response as you filled your spoon and you glanced over to the elf in mirror.

“Aaravos?” His eyes were closed, head tilted slightly back. He was frowning. “Was it...did I do it wrong?”

Dark eyes opened to look at you. But it was as if he wasn't looking at you, but through you. Worried, you grabbed the edge of the mirror, spinning it to face you fully.

“Can you still see me? Did we lose the connection somehow?” When he remained silent, you shook the frame, as if you would his shoulders were he in this realm. Distantly you thought you might have lost your hands, were it actually him. “Hey! Aaravos!”

His eyes remained distant, but slowly that damnable smirk bloomed upon his face. 

“My my, Y/N, you almost seemed worried. One could almost mistake it for affection.” 

Huffing indignantly you kicked the mirror back to its original position. 

“As if. It would have sucked to have tasted your mud pudding for nothing.” He still wasn't looking at you. You sucked up your pride enough to stutter out, “But...are you ok? Was the recipe right? I can try again? I just...you look so far away.”

A fond smile replaced the smirk as he finally took you in. 

“Far away? I promise there is a very limited number of places for me to go in this cage, none of them very far.”

“No, I mean like your thoughts took you somewhere. Maybe picturing my gruesome death at how badly I butchered your bowltis pulenta.”

His chuckle sounded in your ear, softer than expected.

“No, Y/N, your _Boletus Pulmenti_ was perfect. Tasted exactly how I remembered it. It wasn't very good back then, either, but I had hoped...” He seemed to catch himself before starting again, voice shifting back to it's normal dangerous lilt with a dark chuckle. “I had hoped a beautiful mortal such as yourself would have a special something to add. No extra love for me, Y/N?”

You snorted.

“No, sorry, ‘Love’ wasn't listed in the ingredients. A truly ridiculous amount of exotic Xadian mushrooms were though. The looks I got... Where did you even get such a bizarre recipe?”

He hummed, thoughtful before simply stating, “My mother.”

Choking on air you shot him a stunned look. He looked nonplussed.

“Please, close your mouth. You look ridiculous.”

Your scowl didn't quite reach your eyes but you looked away, face red.

“I'm just surprised is all.”

“At what? That I had a mother? Did you really think that I...what was it you wrote in that journal? Oh yes. That I ‘fell from the stars’? My, you are a romant-”

Sputtering you shot to your feet.

“What- you- you read my journal? How!?”

His sigh was pitying as he looked down at you.

“Again? I thought you bright, for a mortal, but truly I'm starting to wonder...I feel what you feel, I hear what you hear, taste what you taste, and…?” His condescension was not helping calm your indignation.

“So...all of the time? You see what I see all of the time. Oh Gods. I've...bathed. Aaravos you-!”

“Careful Y/N, do not accuse me of such dishonor. The journal was before our established report, and I would never stoop so low as to deprive you base privacy in your bathing chambers.” 

He tutted as you still looked dubious. 

“If it brings you comfort, I will announce my presence anytime I utilize your senses.”

You studied his face. The twinkling stars dotted around his sculpted cheekbones seemed to be shining brighter than normal.

“...do you promise?” 

His smile was just shy of warm, but honest, and his eyes hinted at something you couldn't quite piece together. Recklessly, it was this smile you trusted and you tentatively returned it with one of your own. 

“Yes, Y/N, I promise. Now. You've fulfilled my wish, allow me to fulfill yours. The answer to your question is...”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading xx


End file.
